


Adored By Him

by Sail_Productions



Series: Cross posted to Tumblr @alibraryofstoriesuntold [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a dodie Song, Birdflash - Freeform, Bisexual Dick Grayson, Bisexual Wally West, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dick Grayson is Robin, Minor Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Multi, One-Sided Dick Grayson/Wally West, POV Wally West, Possibly Unrequited Love, That's all I've got, Unrequited Crush, Wally West Needs a Hug, Wally West is Kid Flash, Wally West is a pining idiot, and a kiss for that matter, dick should give wally a hug after this tbh, mentioned dickbabs, no beta we die like robins, written by Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sail_Productions/pseuds/Sail_Productions
Summary: Wally West has a crush on his best friend and doesn't want him to know.Unfortunately for Wally, he doesn't take into account that people will come looking for him if he disappears.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & Wally West, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Cross posted to Tumblr @alibraryofstoriesuntold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085891
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Adored By Him

**Author's Note:**

> To my darling Sara: hi this is very late and we’re not gonna talk about it. N E ways love you loads and hope you enjoy

Wally ducked under a low limb of the tree bordering the Titans Tower. He knew that everyone was busy inside but he didn’t want to risk it. Not when  _ he _ was still there. Deciding he’d gone far enough, Wally shifted the rough strap on his shoulder.

The case slung over his shoulder snuggly as he hoisted himself into the tree. Once settled, he twisted so that the large case was in his lap. Aunt Iris had bought him the guitar for his birthday the year prior. 

_ “It’s something to keep your hands busy between missions and school. You’ll pick it up fast, I know you will.” _

She was right, of course. She always is. The small journal that came with it was already battered with how often Wally had flipped through the pages writing notes and phrases and half-done songs. 

Some of the things in the book he didn’t want to talk about with the others so in the book they went. This was one of those things. No one was gonna know about this, especially not Dick. He couldn’t risk ruining their friendship over something so trivial. 

Well, not really  _ trivial _ . More like emotionally daunting. But that’s not it either. You can’t fit something as complex as a crush into a little box. Especially not something as big as a crush on your best friend. 

Given the time, Wally could go on for hours upon hours about how wonderful Dick was. No  _ is _ . There’s not a reason to think in the past tense when this was a very real and very current problem. The worst of it was that there was no reason for Wally’s feelings to be reciprocated. 

Not when Dick has a new girlfriend: the nearly perfect Barbara Gordon. She’s pretty, strong, and  _ also _ a vigilante. 

Wally bit his lip and shook his head, he didn’t come out here to wallow in self-pity. No wait, that’s  _ exactly  _ why he came out there. He let out a shaky breath and adjusted the guitar in his lap.

He strummed out the first few chords and began softly,  _ “ _ _ Pretty girl with the butterscotch hair, your eyes, and the sunshine smile you wear. I can see how you make his soul glow.”  _

He was always so happy around her. His melodic laugh echoing through the room making Wally’s heart race a million miles a minute. 

_ “Pretty girl with the adventurous mind. You envision so much you make me look blind. You spark his life in ways I'll never know” _

He faltered when Dick slid into the room, phone clutched tightly in his hand as his socks slid with little resistance on the hardwood of the living area. His bright blue eyes shining and his smile wide. The world seemed to slow as Dick loudly exclaimed to Donna and Garth how he got Barbara to say yes to going on a date with him. Roy had sent a sharp kick to Wally’s shin when she’d noticed him staring. 

_ “I won't hate you, but oh it stings. How does it feel to be adored by him?” _

How could he hate her? But just for one day, he’d like to know what it’s like to be her. To be on the receiving end of the bright smiles and wistful glances. 

_ “Pretty girl, there's no need to fret, ‘cause it's midnight, he's drunk and you're the one in his head. You don't even have to try at all.” _

Resting his head against the tree, he recalled every time he’d sat up late with Dick and talked about everything and nothing at all, only for the conversation to lull back to Barbara this and Babs that. He couldn’t stop him, he looked so happy and at peace. After everything he’d gone through, no one could fault Dick for being a normal teenage boy and talking to his best friend about the girl that he likes. 

_ “Pretty girl oh he looks at you as if life is perfect and the world is new. In those moments I just feel so small.” _

He would grit his teeth and muscle through it though because it’s  _ fine _ . It’s not Dick’s fault if he doesn’t feel the same way. No, Wally would find something else to stay up late thinking about. He felt his eyes sting with tears and his throat get tight. He didn’t want to, but the thought of losing what he had was scarier than ignoring the ever-growing feeling in his heart. 

_ “I won't hate you, but oh it stings. How does it feel to be adored by him?” _

He was crying now. Thick, fat tears fell down his cheeks as he clutched the neck of the guitar close to his chest. He covered his mouth as to contain the hiccuping gasps of air. The last lines of the song going unspoken, 

_ “How stupid to think, that I could compare to the pretty girl with the butterscotch hair” _

Because it  _ was _ stupid. There was no way for Wally to suddenly become the new target of Dick’s affection. It was absurd for him to dream about it at all. 

A new voice called out, however, heavy with concern and laced with fear.

_ “Wally?! Is that you?” _


End file.
